What To Do After You Kill Your Boss
by WAG2002
Summary: I suck at summereis, spoiers for 'requim'. Just my version on the last scene in the submarine. What does Will do to makes Helen feel alive again


As Will stood and watched Magnus die he prayed to what ever god or goddess or deity or abnormal that would listen that his plan would work. He didn't know what he would do if it failed, Magnus meant the world to him and he hadn't even told her.

With adrenaline rushing through his veins he worked as hard and fast as he could to revive the most amazing woman he had ever known.

"Thank you Will, that'll be quite enough." Helen whispered "Well done"

Those were the sweetest words to his ears.

Magnus sat with a thick woollen blanket round her shoulders, holding a steaming cup of tea in her hands "you alright?" she asked Will.  
"Me? What about you?"  
Helen smiled at him "feeling much more myself. Thank you"  
"You're cold" it wasn't a question, more a statement of fact.  
"I'm fine" Helen said smiling.  
Will wasn't convinced "we need to get you into bed"  
"Cheeky"  
Wills eyes went wide "that's not what I meant" he hurriedly said, although he'd be lying to himself if he said he had never thought of her like that, he had.  
Helen laughed "I know, but you're cute when you're flustered"

Will wasn't sure what to say so, so he said nothing.

"It's not a bad idea, Will" her eyes locked with Wills "shared body heat is the quickest way to get warm"  
Will couldn't quite believe what he was going to say next but he said it anyway. He stood up offered Helen his hand and with a smile of his face said "may I take you to bed?"  
"You may warm me up" Helen said accepting his hand.

Will wasn't quite sure what to do next "umm…I'll turn my back while you…um…"  
"Get naked?" Helen said finishing his sentence  
"Yes, that" Will said turning to face the other way.  
"It's alright Will, this is a scientifically proven way to get warm" Helen said as she began to undress. After over a hundred years on this Earth she had had to do this a few times, but this was one of those times that she was secretly looking forward to.  
"I'm ready" Helen said once she was tucked into Wills bunk.  
"Right. Okay"  
"You know for this to work you have to join me" Helen said.  
"Right. Okay." Will kept his back to Helen while he striped down to his boxer short and climbed in next to Helen.

With out speaking Will raised and arm so that Helen could rest oh his chest. Neither spoke for what seemed like and eternity yet must have been no longer then five minuets.

"Are you feeling warmer?" Will asked breaking the silence.  
"Much, thank you."  
"Any time Magnus, just glad your warming it"  
"Not just for the body heat Will, for everything"  
"For killing you? You know I still can't believe I did that".  
"You had to" she said turning her face to look at him "We both know it would never have left me while I was still alive. As deaths go it was very creative"  
"Magnus never ever ask me to kill you again".  
"It was an impossible decision, you did the right thing Will".  
"You know, I know you've been alive a long time, but maybe you need to accept there's a reason for that. Your work isn't done"

Helen smiled at him "my work will never be done, which means you have to accept the fact that one day you may have to carry on without me".

"Fine, just not today"  
"No, not today" Helen agreed. Will was quite right her work here was not yet done. She could think of at least one thing she wanted to do. Helen let her hand idly play with the short hairs on Wills chest.

It didn't take long before Will could feel his heart face "Magnus, can you stop that please?"  
"Is there something wrong?" She asked, but did not still her hand.  
"Um...not wrong Magnus, just I don't think you should be doing that"  
"Why not?" Helen teased "and considering our current state of undress don't you think Helen would be more appropriate?"

Will felt strange saying her name like that but had to admit he liked it "Helen" he breathed heavily  
"Judging by your increased heart rate I would say you liked it, yes?"  
"That's the problem" Will said honestly as he held Helens hand still and looked at her "Helen, I like you more than someone should like there boss and if I said I hadn't thought about us sharing a bed I'd be lying."  
"But this is not what you had in mind?" Helen fished his thought for him.  
"Not exactly"  
"And prey tell, William, what did you have in mind?" she said moving her face towards his.

It took a lot of restraint on his behalf not to kiss her but move away from her, which was hard to do in a single bunk "I almost lost you today, Helen" he said smiling her name "I almost lost you with out telling you how I feel"  
Helen smiled at him "and how do you feel"  
It was hard for him to find the right words "I respect you as a Doctor" he began.  
"Is that all?" Helen said resume the movement on his chest.  
"I admire your strength and your passion, and, you're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met" He said "and if its okay with you I'd very much like to kiss you now"  
Helen smiled at him "what took you so long?"

Will bent his head and captured her lips with his. Helens lips were soft and warm and felt good against his. Soft and tender kisses soon turned to ones of heat and passion. Will wrapped his arms round her and pulled her body close to his "Helen" he mounded against her lips "if we keep this up I can't promise I'll be able to stop"  
"Who said anything about stopping" came her reply.  
Will pulled back slightly to look at her "are you sure?"  
"When have I ever done anything I didn't want to do"  
"just checking" he said before once again kissing her red lips

It didn't take Helen long to be lost in the kisses of her young protégé. She had to admit that Will certainly knew what he was doing. Will gently rolled Helen over so he was looking down at her, she was incredibly beautiful and she was in his arms, Will felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Helen looked in to Wills eyes "Make me feel alive" she whispered

If Will was in any doubt before he wasn't any longer. Hands roamed bodies, fingers trailed goosebumps in there wake and lips lefts shivers were they touched skin. It had been a long time since Helen had felt like this, or been touched like this, in that moment she felt loved.

After what seemed like hours of making love they collapsed in to each others arms and let the sub take them closer to port.

* * *

Will left a resting Helen in his bunk while he made some tea. It was good think he remembered to put some clothes on as Henry was soon calling on the video phone.

"Hey dude, just thought I'd let you know we're here waiting for you"  
"Thanks Henry" Will said before checking the time "we should be there in the hour or so"  
"Where's Magnus?"  
"I'm right here" Helen said from behind Will.  
"How you feeling Doc"  
Helen smiled "Much better thanks to Will"  
William tried to hide the smile and the blush that crossed his face. "It was nothing"  
"Oh I wouldn't say that, it was certainly something"  
"I get the feeling I'm missing something" Henry said  
"Nothing you need to worry about" Helen replied "We will see you soon Henry"

The video screen went dark.

"I thought you were still asleep"  
"I'm not a heavy sleeper"  
"I was going to make some tea"  
"That sounds lovely" Helen sat at the small table and watched as Will made them both a mug of hot steaming tea "I meant it"  
"Meant what?" Will said a little confused  
"I do feel much better, and it is all down to you. Thank you for today"  
"It was certainly an interesting day"  
"That it was"  
"There are certainly parts I want to forget, and well, parts that will stay with me forever"  
Helen smiled "I know exactly what you mean"

After her tea Helen once again took the control of the small submarine and docked it at the harbour.

Will opened the hatch and climbed out, taking in a deep lung full of fresh air. He waved across to Henry who was waiting on the dock for him and Magnus. As Helen appeared through the hatch Will offered her his hand which she took with a smile, Will didn't let go until they were stood next to Henry

"Hey guys, so, eventful trip?"  
Will and Helen looked at each other "you could say that" Helen said.  
"You certainly look chipper for someone who died"  
"I can assure you, Henry, I am feeling very much alive"  
Henry looked at Will "What did you do?" He was genuinely interested in not only how Will and killed Magnus but at the fact she seemed perfectly normal, well as normal as things for got Magnus  
"I did what anyone would do" Will replied  
"What exactly would that be?"  
"Now that would be telling" Helen said smiling "Gentlemen we have a sub to empty and a Sanctuary to get back to" Helen turned and headed back to the sub.

Henry didn't need to say anything Wil could see the confusion on his face, "Answer me this" Will said "what would you do after you'd just killed your boss?"


End file.
